


Reading Is Fun

by MischievousHiddleston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Library Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston
Summary: Y/N liest in der Bibliothek in Asgard ein erotik Buch, bis Loki sie erwischt und beschließt ihr zu zeigen, dass es in der Realität noch besser ist als es nur zu lesen
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Reading Is Fun

„Lady Y/N, was liest du?“, Y/N zuckt zusammen und schaute von ihrem Buch auf und erblickt Loki, der nur wenige Meter vor ihr stand. Sie schließt das Buch, bevor sie es hinter ihren Rücken versteckt.   
„N-Nichts. Nur ein langweiliges Buch. “, stottert sie als Antwort und wird rot. Y/N konnte Loki nicht die Wahrheit sagen, was würde er von ihr denken, wenn er erfahren würde was genau sie liest. Es war für eine Dame nicht tugendhaft.   
„Oh? Das ist genau was ich suche, zeig her.“, sagt Loki und fasst hinter Y/N und nahm ihr das Buch weg. Er öffnete es und begann es grinsend zu lesen: „Seine Hände wanderten über ihren nackten Körper, während er seinen steinharten Schwanz hart in ihre nasse Fotze hinein drückt…“  
Das Grinsen verließ sein Gesicht. Y/Ns Gesicht brannte vor Verlegenheit. Sie zog das Buch aus Loki’s Händen und schloss es.  
„Es ist ein Erotikbuch?“  
„Ja okay? Hattest du dein Spaß?“, fragt Y/N verlegen, bevor sie sich umdreht, um von Loki weg zu kommen. Sie kam jedoch nicht weit, da Loki sie an ihren Oberarmen wieder zu sich zog. Ihr Rücken wurde von Loki gegen seine Vorderseite gedrückt. Y/N konnte seinen hart Erektion, die gegen seine Hose drückte, spüren. Sein heißer Atem strich über ihr Ohr, als er heißer zu flüstern begann: „Du denkst ich würde dich auslachen? Im Gegenteil, viel lieber würde ich dir zeigen wie viel besser es ist, es real zu erleben. Wenn du mich lässt.“  
Sein Finger strich über die freie Haut ihres Armes und ein Schauer fuhr über ihren Körper. Y/N war verwirrt, Loki war an ihr interessiert.   
„Ich weiß nicht.“, Y/N zuckt mit den Schultern, ihr Herz schlug immer heftiger in ihrer Brust. Sie wusste, wenn sie dies weiter gehen lassen würde, würde es alles zwischen ihr und Loki unwiderruflich ändern. Doch wäre es wirklich so schlecht? Diese Fantasien des Buches wahr werden zu lassen?  
„Dann lass mich dich überzeugen.“, ein listiges Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und bevor Y/N es wusste, wurden sie an die Wand gedrückz, Loki‘s Hände auf ihrer Taille. Sie keuchte bei der Plötzlichkeit von allem und dann küsst er Y/N hungrig. Wochen und Monate der Lust durchdrangen ihn. Das ist alles, was er tun wollte, seit er sie gesehen hat und Y/N wusste, dass sie genauso gefühlt hat.   
Beide kümmerte es nicht, dass jemand in einer Sekunde vorbei gehen könnte, um sie beide zu schnappen. Loki fuhr mit der Zunge über ihre Unterlippe, um hineingelassen zu werden, aber sie grinst in den Kuss hinein und beschließt, ihn zu ärgern, indem Y/N ihn nicht lässt. Die Schüchternheit von Y/N war verschwunden. Loki stöhnt in den Kuss hinein, bewegt dann seine Hand unter ihren Rock und beginnt ihren Kitzler durch ihr Höschen zu reiben. Sie stöhnt und er nutzt das als seine Chance, seine Zunge in ihren Mund zu schieben und seine Dominanz zu beweisen.   
Sie bewegt ihre Hand zu seiner Brust, die andere um seinen Hals, um ihn zu berühren. Y/N hat sich schon lange danach gesehnt, das Gefühl von Loki‘s Lippen auf ihren, seine Berührung, seine Finger, alles hatte ihren Körper erhitzt und Nässe sammelte sich in ihrem Höschen.  
Er küsst ihre Lippen, hart und rau und Y/N vertieft den Kuss. Sie fühlte seine kalten Lippen. Sie stöhnt in den Kuss hinein und liebst seine Dominanz. Er zieht sich von dem Kuss zurück und lehnt seine Stirn an deine. Bevor sie fragen konnte, dreht er Y/N um und greift nach Ihrem Rock und zieht ihn schnell über ihre Beine. Sie legt ihre Hände auf das Bücherregal, um sich zu stabilisieren. Er ist so eifrig, in ihr zu sein, und Y/N wollte ihn unbedingt in sich fühlen, beide sehnten sich nach diesem Moment.  
Als nächstes öffnet er seine Hose und schiebt sie zusammen mit seiner Unterwäsche nach unten. Sein Schwanz ist aufrecht und sie fühlt ihn an ihrem Hintern, was sie stöhnen lässt.  
Er küsst ihre Schulter, neckt sie dann und streift mit der Spitze über ihre Fotze. Sie jammertnvor Vorfreude.   
„Loki, bitte.“  
„Was ist das? Höre ich eine Bitte aus deinem süßen kleinen Mund?“  
„Bitte. Mein König, bitte.“  
Loki knallt ohne Vorwarnung in Y/N und lässt sie vor Vergnügen aufschreien. Ihre Wände fühlen sich wie der Himmel um ihn herum an, aber er gibt ihr eine Sekunde Zeit, sich anzupassen. Sobald sie bereit war, stieß er wieder in sie hinein, sein Schambein prallte an ihrem Arsch und dann tat er es erneut, ohne anzuhalten. Er packt ihre Hüften fest, während sie sich zur Unterstützung an dem Regal festhält, leises Stöhnen verlässt ihren Mund.  
Sie zittert, als sie den Schwanz von Loki spürten, der ohne Pause in sie pumpte. Sie hatte davon geträumt, von diesem Moment geträumt, aber nie geahnt, dass Loki so gut sein würde. Sein Schwanz schickte Y/N in eine Welt der reinen Glückseligkeit.  
Loki beobachtete, wie ihr Arsch auf seinem harten Schwanz hüpfte, wie ihre Nässe seinen Schsanz bedeckte und wie sich ihre Wände um ihn herum anfühlten. Ihr stöhnen erfüllt die Luft und machte ihn noch mehr an. Er liebte es, sie zu erfreuen.   
Sie wimmerte, als ihre Beine anfingen, von den unaufhörlichen harten lustvollen Stößen zu zittern. Die Geräusche seiner Haut, die gegen ihre klatschte, hallten durch die Bibliothek, Schweiß brach auf ihrem Körpern aus und machte den Moment noch heißer als es bereits war.   
Die Fülle von ihm war himmlisch. Er stöhnt und bewegt sich dann tiefer in sie hinein. Y/N spürte ihn bis zum Rand, was ein Kribbeln in ihrem Magen hervorruft. Loki’s Hand bewegt sich zu ihrer Kehle, die andere drückt ihre Brust. Sie konnte ihn tiefer in sich spüren, was dazu führt, dass ihre Augen zum Hinterkopf rollen und das Vergnügen für sie zu groß wurde.   
Sie konnte fühlen, wie sein Atem an ihrem Ohr strich, als er unerbittlich weiter in ihre Muschi schlug. Ihr Mund war in einem stillen Stöhnen weit geöffnet. Mit jedem neuen Stoß rammte er tiefer und ließ ihren Körper nur durch diese Aktion zusammenzucken. Y/Ns Muschi verschlang Lokis Schwanz und er stöhnte bei dem Gefühl. Eine Hand kam und rieb ihren Kitzler, ihr Orgasmus näherte sich schnell.   
„Oh, Loki, ich bin-“   
„Ich weiß, Schatz.“, er küsste ihren Nacken, leckte und knabberte und bevor sie es merkt, tobt ihr Orgasmus durch sie. Y/N stöhnt laut auf. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sein Schwanz in ihr zuckte und heißes Sperma in sie schoss. Sein Kommen mischt sich mit ihrem und er hört nicht auf, während er eure beiden Orgasmen in die Länge zieht. Ihre Augen sind voller Lust.   
Loki packt ihren Nacken fester und dreht ihren Kopf zur Seite, um ihre Lippen mit seinen zu erfassen, während er Y/N weiter fickt, aber jetzt langsam und sinnlich. Sie stöhnen in seinen Mund und genießen diesen Moment. Er zieht sich zurück und drückt einen kurzen Kuss auf ihre Lippe. Er zieht sich ebenfalls aus ihr heraus und dreht sie dann um. Beide atmem schwer von diesem unglaublichen Fick.  
„War das besser als im Buch?“, Fragt er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen im Gesicht.   
Sie legte ihre Hände um seinen Hals und ziehen ihn an sich, sodass sich ihr Nasen berühren. „Viel besser.“

**Author's Note:**

> Meine Anfragen sind offen! Also falls ihr eine Idee für ein One-Shot habt habt schreibt mir hier oder auf Tumblr unter mischievoushiddleston.tumblr.com


End file.
